Le Réveil ou les Tourments d'une jeune mage amoureuse
by Precieuse
Summary: Elza se réveilla en cette belle journée, l'esprit un peu retourné par une nuit plutôt étrange. Un rêve inattendu va la bouleverser...


La rousse ouvrit lentement ses paupières, découvrant un nouveau jour. Ensoleillé et prometteur. Elle se frotta les yeux, persuadée d'oublier une chose essentielle. Qu'avait-elle appris de si important? Pourquoi sentait-elle un vide au fond de son c½ur? Elle décida d'ignorer ce curieux sentiment et se redressa sur son lit.

Elle était toute ankylosée, ayant mal dormi. Titania se leva difficilement et quitta sa chambre, optant pour un bain récupérateur. Elle irait surement mieux après du bon temps passé à germer dans de l'eau chaude et apaisante. Elle se glissa doucement dans la baignoire, frôlant la matière encore froide. Elle frissonna puis enclencha le robinet, laissant couler l'eau brûlante au-dessus de ses pieds. Elle attendit patiemment que la baignoire se remplisse puis ferma les yeux lorsque la totalité de son corps nu avait pris l'eau.

Des étranges images ressurgirent dans son esprit et ses joues prient instantanément la teinte de ses cheveux. Elle venait de se rappeler l'origine de son sentiment d'inconfort, les images de son doux rêve ayant défilé à son insu. Or ces images étaient loin d'être celles auxquelles elle pouvait s'attendre...

Elza quitta son appartement avec l'idée d'oublier son étrange et bien trop improbable rêve. Elle piqua directement en direction de la Guilde avec l'envie d'aller en mission. Seule cette fois ci pour éviter les problèmes de c½ur. Elle arriva devant la grande enceinte dorée et inspira un bon coup. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire c'était de rester naturelle et d'éviter de croiser son regard. Elle s'imposait à tout prix de ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse et d'embarras. Elle entra donc, hésitante et scruta l'intérieur du bâtiment avec crainte. Elle détailla chaque mage présent et soupira, soulagée de constater l'absence de l'homme qui l'avait dérangée cette nuit. Involontairement certes mais dérangé quand même, dérangée dans ses rêves il s'entend.

La rousse se faufila avec discrétion entre les tables et s'assit devant le comptoir.

-« Tu auras des rides assez tôt à force de froncer les sourcils comme ça Elza! » S'exclama la serveuse en titre en posant deux de ses doigts sur la tempe de la rousse.

Surprise, Titania sursauta et fixa, rouge pivoine, la démone. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux, sachant que trop bien que cette femme pouvait lire en n'importe qui. Elle avait fait une terrible erreur en s'asseyant ici car avec Mirajane aux environs, un secret ne le restait jamais longtemps.

L'immaculée fit un demi sourire, sa journée allait être plus intéressante que prévue, et posa ses deux bras sur le comptoir. Sa tête vint s'allonger le long de ses bras et ses yeux onyx fixèrent avec curiosité la mage aux armures.

-« Je sens que tu as quelque chose à dire. » Déclara la femme à la robe bordeaux.

-« Non, je n'ai rien à dire Mirajane. » Répondit Elza tant bien que mal.

Elle bégaya un peu puis sentant le regard insistant de la blanche, elle décida de se lever. Mieux valait s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de la démone ou sa journée allait se compliquer. Elle ne daigna offrir aucun regard à son amie et se mit à marcher dos à elle. Elle serrait les poings, se forçant à marcher de façon habituelle. La rousse devait montrer sa force, son assurance et sa supériorité pour ne pas attirer la curiosité des mages présents. Ici, à Fairy Tail, la curiosité était le fléau le plus dévastateur, ne laissant que des corbeaux noirs autour de votre corps dévasté par la vérité humiliante...

-« Quelle terrible erreur, ma chère Elza... » Murmura Mirajane derrière elle.

La blanche fut appelée par d'autres mages et quitta sa place, sans pour autant oublier le cas de la mage chevalière. Non, elle allait TOUT savoir la concernant, tout.

Titania se promenait, perdue dans ses pensées, le long des allées de bancs lorsque elle entendit que deux mages parlaient de rêves. Elle fronça les sourcils, comme atteinte directement, puis s'approcha d'eux. C'étaient Lévy et Jet. Au moment où ils remarquèrent la présence de la mage aux armures, les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et sourirent.

-« Elza comment vas-tu ? » Demanda aimablement la frêle mage. « Veux-tu te joindre à nous ? »

-« Je vais bien et vous ? Avec plaisir. » Répliqua la rousse.

Elle était clairement mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ce sujet, surtout après son rêve plutôt loufoque, mais se dit qu'avec plus de renseignements, elle saurait surement la raison de ses tourments. La femme à l'armure s'assit sur le banc, près du mage le plus rapide de la Guilde et posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, les cachant au préalable. Elle savait qu'elles allaient trembler ou triturer quelque chose frénétiquement, Elza était comme cela lorsqu'elle angoissait.

-« Nous parlions avec Lévy de la signification de nos rêves, même des plus étranges. Par exemple, nous traitions du cas des rêves où l'on voit quelqu'un que nous connaissons mourir. Cela ne veut pas du tout dire que nous voulons justement que cette personne meure, bien au contraire. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs c'est une personne qui nous est chère qui meurt. Non, en fait cela veut tout simplement dire que nous tenons à elle et que nous ne voulons pas que cette personne décède. » Affirma l'homme en se tournant vers l'invitée.

Cette dernière acquiesça, du même avis que l'homme. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Lévy qui prit la parole.

-« En fait, le rêve est l'affirmation d'un de nos désirs inconscients. Des désirs que notre conscience ne veut pas voir réalisés comme s'ils étaient interdits. Ces désirs restent donc enfermés dans notre inconscient mais se réalisent à travers nos rêves. » Dit-elle en rajustant ses lunettes autour de son nez.

Titania gloussa puis baissa sa tête. Elle se racla la gorge et demanda :

-« Mais pourquoi doivent ils absolument se réaliser dans nos rêves ? »

-« Tout simplement parce que nous deviendrions fous si nous refoulions tous nos désirs au fond de nous. » Répondit l'homme blond près d'elle.

-« Est-ce la même chose concernant les désirs... amoureux ? » S'enquit la rousse en rougissant.

Jet et Lévy ne se rendirent pas compte de la gêne d'Elza et prirent cette question pour une simple question de curiosité. Une question banale et sans sous-entendus...

-« Bien sûr ! Surtout ces désirs-là d'ailleurs ! » S'exclama la mage aux lettres.

Le c½ur de la rousse s'arrêta de battre et elle se mit à fixer ses genoux, choquée. Elle sentait le monde valser autour d'elle, elle eut presque envie de vomir. Elle avait mal à la tête et sa seule pensée, la seule phrase qui tournait et retournait son crâne était « Pourquoi ? C'est impossible... » Elza était si mal en point, perdue et limite en dépression nerveuse qu'elle n'entendait même plus ce qui se disait autour d'elle. Or cela aurait pu l'intéresser un minimum...

-« ... Bien sur, il y existe évidemment des rêves qu'il ne faut pas comprendre en premier degrés, la signification est souvent bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait. Par exemple on peut rêver de vouloir à tout prix posséder quelque chose alors qu'en vrai c'est que l'on veut s'en débarrasser. Après il y a bien sur, les rêves sans signification particulière, rares mais existants. Ceux-là, il ne faut pas s'en inquiéter, il y a des rêves étranges et c'est tout. »

Lévy qui avait fini son discours professoral leva la tête vers sa camarade et remarqua son absence. Elle se pencha vers la mage aux épées et fronça les sourcils.

-« Elza, ça va ? Tu es là ? » S'inquiéta la bleue.

Voyant que son aînée ne réagissait pas, elle lui toucha l'épaule pour la secouer et baissa encore plus le visage vers celui de la rousse.

-« Elza ?! »

Titania, aussi perdue qu'un saharien au beau milieu de la banquise, se leva en bousculant sa gentille camarade. Elle s'excusa maladroitement puis décampa. Elle courut presque, n'ayant qu'une seule idée en tête : fuir. Son rêve lui paralysait l'esprit et les paroles de Lévy l'hypnotisaient complètement. Tout ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle était cet homme, souriant, bien trop beau et lui tendant les bras. La rousse se posta automatiquement en face du tableau d'annonces et bougea la tête rapidement.

Il lui fallait une mission qu'elle pouvait faire seule et de préférence d'une durée assez importante. Elle trouva la perle rare, arracha le papier pour mieux analyser l'objet de la mission.

Aller trouver un objet perdu dans une forêt avec la menace de pillards. Un objet d'une valeur marchande incommensurable. La récompense était plutôt élevée et elle se voyait capable de la faire seule. Parfait, Elza sourit et lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle faillit tomber à la renverse. A la place, elle recula de plusieurs pas et fixa interloquée la blonde qui l'observait ravie :

-« C'est notre prochaine mission ?! Facile non ?! En plus, on gagne beaucoup d'argent... » Murmura Lucy, les yeux pétillants.

La rousse bégaya quelques « Euh... » tout en serrant encore plus fort le papier. Elle secoua la tête, tentant de montrer son désaccord mais en vain.

L'exceed fit son apparition près de la constellationniste et roucoula la voix sombre :

-« Tu n'es vraiment intéressée que par l'argent Lucy... »

-« Alors c'est vrai, on part dégommer des pillards alors ?! » S'exclama la Salamandre qui avait tout entendu grâce à sa faculté particulière.

Il sautillait, heureux, autour de ses camarades. Elza, quant à elle, froissait encore plus l'affiche concernant la mission. Elle perdait contrôle de la situation et ne pouvait plus rien affirmer. Elle recula doucement, se disant que finalement, la fuite discrète était la meilleure solution. Elle buta soudainement sur quelqu'un et entendit sa voix qui la fit frissonner :

-« Elza ça va ? » Demanda Grey en observant inquiet le visage de la mage de rang S.

La mage chevalière se retourna, puis fit face au visage du mage de glace. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. A la place, elle vit les images de son rêve défiler à nouveau.

_La rousse se retrouva dans un immense champ de fleurs écarlates et azurées, possédant mille et une pétales aux couleurs vives. Elle portait une longue robe en soie immaculée, ornée de broderies anciennes et coûteuses, volant à travers une brise légère. Son vêtement d'apparence si chère dévoilait une généreuse poitrine en plongeant délicatement de son cou jusqu'au-dessus de ses omoplates._

La blanche à la démarche sexy fut attirée par tout le tapage produit au niveau du tableau d'affichage. Elle concentra son regard sur le problème et vit sa cible du moment, à savoir Elza. Cette dernière était figée devant Grey, en état de transe, incapable de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt.

Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis tourna la tête vers ceux auxquels elle voulait converser depuis un moment. Elle se planta en face d'eux et leur fit son plus beau sourire :

-« Lévy, Jet, vous avez parlé avec Elza n'est-ce pas ? » Chantonna-t-elle.

Les deux hochèrent positivement de la tête et la blanche vint s'assoir à côté d'eux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table, les joignant avec courtoisie, puis pencha la tête.

-« De quoi parliez-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Le fléau s'était abattu sur une mage on dirait...

Les deux amis subissant l'interrogatoire de la démone se regardèrent surpris.

-« On parlait de rêves... » Murmura Jet confus.

L'aînée des Strauss esquissa un sourire de coin puis se pencha vers sa camarade bleutée.

-« De rêves ?! Quels types de rêves ? » S'enquit elle, incapable de se contenir.

Lévy réajusta sa monture sur la naissance de son nez puis fixa avec sérieux la blanche. Elle se racla la gorge, prête à faire un long discours.

-« Nous expliquions la signification de nos rêves. Que ce soit des rêves étranges ou normaux, tout provient des désirs de l'inconscient. Savais tu que ... »

La démone frappa de sa paume de main sur la table, puis fixa avec irritation la mage aux lettres.

-« Oui oui d'accord. Mais dis-moi, quand as-tu trouvé qu'Elza avait changé ? A quel moment son attitude devint étrange ? De quoi parliez-vous à ce moment-là ? » Enchaîna-t-elle impatiente.

-« Euh... » Bafouaient les deux mages.

Ils se concertèrent du regard un instant avant de se mettre d'accord. C'était Jet qui prit la parole :

-« Lorsque nous évoquâmes, de son initiative d'ailleurs, les désirs amoureux. »

Le c½ur de l'immaculée s'arrêta et son visage se figea dans une expression de victoire absolue. « Amour » était tout ce qui l'intéressait concernant ses camarades de Fairy Tail mais « de son initiative » l'excitait encore plus. Mirajane venait d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait depuis un moment et un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche. Rire nerveux, satisfait et à la limite du sadique. Elle se tint la bouche d'une main, laissant sortir un petit « Hu hu ! » puis se concentra à nouveau telle une journaliste en investigation.

-« Que lui avait vous dit exactement ? »

_Elza tourna la tête et vit un homme s'approcher d'elle. Il tenait à la main un magnifique bouquet de fleurs d'un rouge vermillon éclatant. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux distinguer sa silhouette et reconnut immédiatement la démarche de son bel inconnu. Un mage, grand et fort toujours prêt à l'aider. Sa chevelure voletait doucement, cachant ses yeux profonds. En un clin d'½il, leurs corps se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte passionnée et protectrice. La rousse se sentait si bien dans le buste de l'homme, elle ne voulait pour rien au monde que ce moment cesse. Elle sentait les mains de l'homme la caresser doucement au niveau du dos, presque chastement. Il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille comme si elle avait eu peur de quelque chose et qu'il était là pour atténuer sa frayeur. Son souffle la faisait frissonner et elle enfoui encore plus sa tête dans le torse de son homme. Ce dernier ri doucement devant la réaction de la chevalière et la décolla doucement de lui pour lui présenter son bouquet. Elza ne fit même pas attention au visage de l'homme et ses yeux s'émerveillèrent devant la beauté des fleurs. Elle tendit les mains pour se saisir de son présent lorsque son visage fut transporté vers le haut. Transporté par les douces mains de l'homme. Elle ferma les yeux et goûta les lèvres de celui qui la protégeait. Un court baiser, qui finit presque instantanément mais dont le plaisir était exquis. Chaleur, protection voilà ce qu'elle ressentit lors de leur courte union. Bien trop courte union à son goût..._

_Après ce court instant, elle ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage de celui qu'elle venait d'embrasser._

-« Nous disions que les désirs amoureux étaient ceux qui s'exprimait principalement à travers nos rêves et qu'ils symbolisaient l'expression de nos désirs de l'inconscient. Ce sont des désirs du style 'interdits' qui ne devraient pas s'exprimer par la conscience. Il faut d'ailleurs absolument qu'ils s'expriment dans nos rêves sinon cela conduirait à une pathologie mentale. » Répondit Jet à Mirajane.

-« Nous avons ajouté aussi qu'il existe des rêves mal interprétés ou qui n'ont aucune signification particulière mais je pense qu'elle n'a pas entendu cette dernière partie. » Ajouta Lévy dans un air désolé.

La démone se leva sans dire un mot. Elle était plutôt satisfaite de la tournure des évènements car tout prenait un sens bien appréciable. Elle arrivera à tirer profil de ce rêve dont elle connaissait la clé. Cependant, il fallait juste connaître l'Homme de son rêve. (Pas de ses rêves...)

_Un visage souriant, des pupilles noires, des cheveux ébène, une cicatrice au-dessus des yeux. Grey Fullbuster._

_Le regard de Titania se figea et son rêve prit fin devant le magnifique regard aimant et protecteur du mage de glace._

Elza cligna des yeux et revint dans son présent, toujours collée au torse, cette fois ci habillé, du mage de glace. Elle se sentit monter en température de façon fulgurante et ses doigts tremblaient. La rousse se détacha avec trop d'entrain de l'homme en le poussant au niveau du ventre. Elle toucha par la même occasion ses durs abdominaux en se disant que son torse nu devait être plus que séduisant. Elle se rappela qu'en fait cet homme passait ses journées ainsi vêtu et rougit encore plus... Personne ne faisait attention à son charisme.  
>Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Non, elle ne le trouvait pas séduisant !<br>Grey posa sa main sur le front de la mage chevalière.

-« Tu es chaude ! T'es sure que tu vas bien ?! » S'étonna l'homme.

Elza faillit déglutir en sentant sa main sur son front. De si petits bouts de chairs insignifiants, lorsqu'ils se touchaient provoquaient malgré tout en elle une vague de sentiments inconnus.  
>La fuite. Seule la fuite pourrait la sauver de ce malentendu ou de cette situation embarrassante. Elle recula et trébucha sur une marche. Elle tomba à la renverse, son dos allant frapper durement le plancher et vit que le mage de glace la suivait dans sa chute. Il avait sûrement pris appui sur la femme et maintenant qu'elle chutait, il chutait aussi.<br>Le dos armé de la rousse percuta le sol et elle ferma les yeux. Quand ses paupières se rouvrirent elle vit l'homme au-dessus d'elle, les mains posées sur le sol de chaque côté de ses épaules.  
>C'est alors qu'étrangement, elle se mit à détailler ce corps qui la surplombait. Elle pouvait entrevoir le torse de l'homme car son haut descendait légèrement, et vit son collier en forme de croix pendre. Elle sentait son souffle frais sur son ou et leva la tête pour fixer de ses pupilles rubis le visage cicatrisé de cet homme. Cette cicatrice entourant ses prunelles sombres, sa chevelure douce et ébène, son regard déterminé et inquiet. Inquiet et protecteur. Comme dans son rêve... Elle ne l'avait jamais observé de cette manière, le voir comme un homme et non comme un ami proche ou un frère. Elle le voyait comme elle regardait Gerard...<p>

Non ! Elle ne devait pas !

Titania fronça les sourcils, oublia sa gêne car Grey était quand même dans une position surprenante au-dessus d'elle ne l'oublions pas et se redressa. Elle attrapa le col du mage et le tira vers son visage énervé et déterminée.

-« Battons-nous Grey ! » S'exclama-t-elle subitement.

Mirajane vit toute la scène d'un regard plus que ravi. D'abord l'hésitation de la rousse, puis son tremblement et sa gêne, et enfin sa chute. Et maintenant, le clou du spectacle, le défi.  
>Elle s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit où se trouvait tant d'intérêt pour elle et remarqua l'expression estomaquée de ses camarades. Elle en sourit, amusée, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre...<p>

Grey, lui, fixait avec stupeur la mage de rang S, les mots lui échappant de la bouche. Que lui arrivait-elle ? Elle lui semblait si sure d'elle et son expression du visage faisait presque peur. Elza ne proposait pas un combat, elle l'imposait.

-« Mais pour... pourquoi ? » Balbutia l'homme en tenant de se défaire de l'emprise de la rousse.

C'est alors qu'un autre mage masculin se planta près des deux, les mains sur les hanches, énervé.

-« C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux me mesurer à toi Elza ! » S'exclama Natsu.

L'interpellée se releva, tenant toujours son prisonnier par le col puis asséna un coup de pied à la Salamandre, le faisant valser jusqu'au fond de la salle.

-« Oh la Oh la ! Un combat ? C'est une merveilleuse idée ! » S'exclama soudainement l'immaculée avec une expression faciale souriante mais terrifiante en direction de Grey.

Le mage de glace frissonna, prit entre les deux mages les plus effrayantes de la Guilde. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment les choses ont tourné ainsi mais ne voyait pas comment il pouvait refuser. Il baissa la tête en signe d'approbation et soupira.  
>La démone scruta du regard la rousse sans montrer son excitation. Elle voulait que ce combat ait lieu car elle avait la vague impression qu'une chose décisive se produira. Elle voyait bien le malaise de sa camarade en compagnie de Grey mais... voici qu'elle lui proposa une confrontation de son plein gré. Cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Titania voulait avoir l'esprit clair. Or nous savons bien que cette femme n'était capable de s'exprimer que par le combat...<p>

En une poignée de minutes, la totalité des mages de la Guilde se trouvaient à l'extérieur, sur la terrasse donnant sur la mer. On fit un cercle bruyant et curieux autour de Grey et d'Elza sans se demander pourquoi ses deux-là allaient se battre. Les membres de Fairy Tail se chuchotaient l'issue du combat, pariant, pour la plupart, pour la mage de rang S.  
>Le mage de glace cachait tant bien que mal son incompréhension et souriait, ravi de pouvoir enfin montrer sa force à tous ceux qui ne croyaient pas en lui. En plus de cela, s'il arrivait à la battre il pourrait s'en vanter auprès du Dragon Slayer de feu qui perdait tout le temps face à la femme. Cependant il restait perplexe quant à l'attitude presque extraterrestre de son amie d'enfance.<br>Cette dernière lançait à qui souhaitait la regarder, un regard sombre et déterminé. Elle ne regardait rien, elle ne voyait rien ; elle se concentrait simplement sur sa future tache : à savoir s'éclaircir le c½ur. Elle leva une main et retira son armure Heart Cruz, puis la donna à Mirajane qui était devenue une sorte de coach car elle ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle.  
>-« Battons-nous comme avant. Sans magie. » Imposa-t-elle.<p>

Le mage de glace se contenta d'acquiescer, plus que satisfait. Cette nouvelle lui était favorable car ainsi il ne devrait pas rivaliser contre son armure de l'impératrice de feu. Dans ce cas-là, il aurait perdu immédiatement.  
>L'immaculée s'approcha des futurs combattants et se mit entre les deux, au milieu du champ de bataille.<p>

-« Elza Scarlett a défié Grey Fullbuster. Que le combat commence ! » Intonna-t-elle.

Grey commença par le commencement : il enleva son haut. Elza fit un pas en arrière et rougit légèrement en voyant ce torse musclé et plein d'assurance. Elle agita la tête discrètement, mit le pied gauche en arrière, son pied d'appui en avant et brandit ses deux bras vers son adversaire. Prête.  
>Le mage de glace se rua vers elle lui assénant un premier coup de poing au niveau de l'épaule. Titania l'évita avec facilité en attrapant son bras. Elle tira dessus et le corps de l'homme chuta vers le sien. Elle leva son genou droit et Grey le reçu de plein fouet dans le ventre.<p>

-« Ouh ! » Firent en c½ur les mages spectateurs.

Cependant, comme s'il s'y attendait, il ne gémit ni ne ressentit la moindre douleur. En effet il avait contracté son bassin et son ventre ce qui fit qu'il put éviter ce coup. Il se redressa. Son regard avait changé et il était maintenant on ne peut plus sérieux.  
>C'était ainsi qu'ils s'échangèrent de multiples attaques, toutes plus puissantes les unes après les autres, en esquivant et en encaissant. Ils étaient cependant encore debout après vingt minutes, exténués mais avec toujours de quoi se battre. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de laisser l'autre vaincre. Le combat prenait une tournure bien plus sérieuse et les spectateurs se faisaient de plus en plus silencieux. On ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce combat soit si acharné et long.<p>

-« Pourquoi Elza ne me frappes tu pas sérieusement ? » Cria Grey irrité entre deux inspirations. « Je suis sérieux moi ! »

La rousse se figea, surprise qu'il ait remarqué qu'elle ne se battait pas vraiment. Elle se défoulait simplement. Or s'il le savait, il devait se sentir humilié non ?! Elle baissa la tête, désolée puis se sentit tomber. Son dos percuta à nouveau le sol, bétonné cette fois, avec fracas et sa tête tourna un peu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sonnée et remarqua qu'elle se retrouvait brusquement au sol. Grey était assis à califourchon au-dessus d'elle et lui tenait les deux épaules collées au béton, enragé.  
>Il avait donc profité de son moment d'absence pour l'attaquer, elle avait baissé sa garde, c'était de sa faute.<p>

On retenait son souffle, incrédule. Elza s'était donc fait battre par Grey ?

La mage de rang S leva des yeux hésitants et rencontra ceux confus de Grey. Ses belle prunelles noires, son beau visage souriant et protecteur, ses doux cheveux ébène. Cela lui rappelait son enfance, lorsqu'il s'acharnait à vouloir se battre contre elle. A chaque fois elle gagnait mais elle lui en était redevable. Il avait fait tout cela pour l'aider, la mettre en confiance, faire qu'elle se sente en sécurité. La sécurité... la protection...  
>Tout ce qui émanait de cet homme était un sentiment de paix et de protection. C'était d'ailleurs cela qu'elle avait ressenti lors de son rêve. Mais avait-elle ressenti de l'amour pour lui ?<br>Car oui, cela était bien le problème depuis le début. Elle ne savait pas, elle voulait savoir.  
>Etait-elle amoureuse de cet homme ? L'amour se résumait il à ce sentiment de sécurité que l'on ressent en présence de quelqu'un ? Pourquoi cela lui semblait elle impossible ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de se tromper ? Pourquoi ne veut elle pas en être amoureuse ? Après tout, il était charmant, gentil, intentionné, là. Il était là. Devant elle, il avait cette chose. Cette chose que cet autre homme n'avait pas.<br>La présence.  
>Mais ne manquait-il pas autre chose pour aimer ? Lorsqu'elle pensait à Gerard, son c½ur battait la chamade, elle se sentait rougir de l'intérieur et avait la brusque envie de le voir. Elle avait envie de le toucher, de le protéger. Que ressentait-elle pour Gerard si ce n'est de l'amour ? Et peut-on désirer deux personnes à la fois ?<br>Elle se rappela les paroles de Lévy. Un désir de l'inconscient alors ? Oui, mais quel désir ? Certes elle l'aimait beaucoup mais comme un ami, comme un frère, pas comme elle aimait Gerard.  
>Car oui elle était bien consciente de l'aimer d'une tout autre manière. Elle le savait, elle le ressentait.<br>Et puis, ne disons-nous pas que l'on veut protéger l'être aimé. Et le seul être qu'elle souhaite protéger c'est Gerard.

-« Elza ?! » S'étonna Grey en baissant la tête vers la femme.

La rousse rougit à nouveau, remarquant la proximité des lèvres du brun. Ses lèvres...  
>Dans son rêve elle les avait goûtées. Mais cela était contradictoire car pouvons-nous embrasser quelqu'un que l'on considère comme un frère ? Non... Tout cela n'avait ni queue ni tête.<br>Alors elle l'aimait vraiment ?! NON !

-« Non ! C'est de Gerard dont je suis amoureuse pas de Grey ! » Cria Elza en fermant les yeux.

En fait, cela devait être juste une pensée personnelle...  
>Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata l'air incrédule et totalement gêné du mage de glace, frigorifié. Il tremblait et regardait avec un air niais et embarrassé la femme. Elle se rendit compte de son erreur et son visage devint plus rouge que ses cheveux.<p>

Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde... Qu'avait elle fait ?

Elle agita la tête puis se redressa. Elle envoya son ami vers le septième ciel en lui assénant un uppercut des plus puissants. Elle se releva, tremblante en courut en direction de la Guilde. Elza avait décidé que la fuite était encore la meilleure des solutions. Fuyant le théâtre de son humiliation... Humiliations très surement à venir. Rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de déglutir, des martellements incessants lui fracassaient le crâne et elle se sentait vaciller au moindre pas. Une terrible erreur, elle venait de commettre une terrible erreur...

Titania laissa des mages d'abord scotchés. Ça pour une surprise, c'était une surprise! Mirajane se mit à rire machiavéliquement et euphoriquement. Les autres la suivirent puis le rendu d'argent se fit quant à la large victoire de la rousse. On ignora les aveux de la mage chevalière, cela n'intéressait que l'immaculée. Seule une défaite de la rousse aurait pu lui être fatale.

Elza courut, sans penser à rien. Ses maux lui suffisaient. Elle l'avait dit, cela semblait pourtant si évident ! Pourquoi avait-elle hésité ? Lorsqu'on lui parlait d'amour seul Gerard lui venait en tête... Alors pourquoi avait elle été autant tourmentée par les paroles de Lévy. Maudit soit elle!

Elle ne parlera à personne! Seule, elle devait être seule maintenant et ne surtout pas avoir un seul contact masculin... Et pas de ces deux-là évidement. Elle ouvrit les portes de la Guilde, s'apprêtant à la quitter puis percuta un homme. Elle se retira de l'emprise de son torse rapidement et leva la tête vers lui. Elle le vit.

-« Oh non... » Souffla Elza

**Ici l'auteur : je tiens à préciser deux points. Premièrement cet écrit est un One Shot, il n'y aura pas de suite. Deuxièmement, il est fait pour faire rire, amuser seulement. Je ne tiens pas du tout à prôner un tel couple, ou crack. Je mourrai pour le Gerza si vous saviez... **

**Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé.**


End file.
